Crybaby
by macstooge
Summary: Roxas hates kindergarten until a certain redhead comes along. FLUFF Akuroku AxelxRoxas RoxasxAxel RikuxSora SoraxRiku slight YuffiexTifa I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THESE FANFICS.
1. Chapter 1

"Roxas, honey. It's time to get up." A woman called softly, rousing the small blonde boy from his sleep. Yawning and rubbing his eyes with closed fists, Roxas stumbled out of his bed. "But Mummy, I don't want to go to kindy." The boy whined. The kind hearted older woman bent over, wrapping her arms around her son. "Roxy, Mummy has to go to work today. Sora's going to kindy too." The woman murmured softly, trying to encourage her youngest. The blonde pouted, jutting his lower lip forward in attempt to sway his mother. "Now, Roxy. Let's go put on that cute sailor outfit that Mummy bought you." His mother laughed, releasing her terrified son.

Clad in a full blue, white and red sailor outfit, Roxas crossed his arms over his chest. "No." He said, firmly. "Roxy." His mother admonished. "No!" The blonde shouted, stamping his foot. Narrowing her eyes at the boy, the brunette woman clicked her tongue. "No! No! No!" Roxas yelled, clutching something to his chest. "Come on, Roxas. Sora is already waiting in the car. Now is that any way for a three year old to behave? I thought you were my mature little man." His mother chastised at the small boy who had now thrown himself behind the door, crying and clinging to the intricate door handle and a small fluffy white bunny toy. "No, Mummy! I don't have any friends at kindy! I want to stay home with you!" The blonde cried, tightening his little hands on the door knob. "Roxas! I swear if you don't get in the car right now I will have to take away Bunny!" The brunette woman snapped, threatening to take his most precious item away. Roxas started crying louder but released the door knob. "Mummy is mean to Roxy and Bunny!" Roxas wailed, running out of the house and climbing into the open car door where his older twin brother sat. Sora patted his chubby little hand with his own. "S'okay, Roxy! Mummy wouldn't take Bunny away." He comforted. The blonde boy however ignored his older brother and his soothing words and stared out his window, clutching Bunny to his small chest.

"Sora!" An excited silver hair teen called before racing towards the small brunette. "Wiku!" Sora squealed. Riku crushed the smaller boy in a hug. "I'm in your class today!" The silver haired boy shouted. "Yay! Wiku, did you bring a picture of your new puppy?" Sora asked, leading the older boy to his classroom. "Roxy, do you want me to take you into your classroom?" His mother asked, concerned for her youngest. But the blonde boy shook his head, sadly. "No, Bunny doesn't need Mummy to walk him to class." He murmured. Feeling her heart clench with guilt, Aerith knelt and kissed his cheek, remembering to kiss Bunny goodbye. "Mummy will try to get out of work early." She mumbled, before pulling herself away and hopping back into her pale pink SUV. Roxas watched as his mother's car drove off into the distance before walking to his classroom.

"Oh hello, Roxas. I was thinking you weren't going to join us, today." A woman called, almost teasingly. The small boy blushed, embarrassed and trudged to the back of the class, sitting Bunny and himself away from the other children. "Miss Tifa! Miss Tifa!" Why are there older kids in class today?" A small blonde boy with golden skin called, raising his hand above his head and waving it furiously. "Well, Tidus. Their teacher is away sick today. So I let them join Junior Kindy so they can still do activities." The brunette woman worded carefully, knowing that Tidus usually picked her words apart until she needed to spike her coffee with something a little stronger than headache medication. The boy nodded, accepting that answer and dropping his hand.

The two classes were talking about the weather and deciding that it was very sunny today and just a little hot when a knock on the door came. "Come in!" Miss Tifa called, warmly. The door opened slowly, revealing a very tall redheaded man in a crumpled suit and a smaller version of the man standing in the door way. "Hello, my name is Reno. I'm Axel's dad, they said Senior Kindy's with the Juniors today?" The man questioned, stepping into the room a little. The smaller redhead stayed where he was, edging only the slightest behind his father. The brunette teacher nodded, "Yes, Miss Yuffie is sick today so Junior and Senior Kindy are spending the day together." She said, encouraging the children to agree. Reno nodded and replied, "Well, I have to go to work. I hope he's not too much of a hassle. I searched him earlier for matches but you might want to keep an eye on him. Axel, Daddy's going to work now. Don't set the kids on fire." Leaning down, Reno placed a kiss on the smaller boy's forehead. "Bye, Daddy." Axel said softly as he watched his father wave goodbye and leave the room. When the door clicked softly shut, Axel turned to look at the class. He saw a good amount of his friends amongst the younger kids but a sniffling sound caught his attention. The redhead glanced over to the book corner where an angel was crying. His heart hammering in his chest, Axel made his way to the sniffling blonde boy.

"Why are you crying?" Roxas looked up to see an older boy standing above him and Bunny. "I'm not crying." Roxas replied, wiping at his face. The older boy just nodded his head knowingly before seating himself next to the blonde. "My name's Axel, got it memowised?" The redhead introduced himself, waiting patiently for a response. Roxas sniffled again before replying, "My name is Roxas but my Mummy calls me Roxy and this is Bunny." Axel nodded in acknowledgement of the stuffed toy. "I'm five! But because my Daddy moves for work, I have to stay in kindy longer." The older boy said, prompting Roxas to alert the boy of his own age, "I'm fwee! (three)". Axel giggled, "I like you, Roxy." The younger boy nodded to the redhead, "I like you too, Axey." He replied, scooting closer to the older boy.

"Axel? Are you making friends with Roxas?" The brunette teacher questioned, curiously. Axel turned his head, his shoulder length hair almost hitting Roxas in the face. "Yeah, I like Roxy." He stated before turning his attention back to the blonde. Tifa just smiled and left the two alone. It was good that Roxas made a friend, he usually just waited quietly by himself, often ignoring his twin brother who made several attempts every hour to include the younger boy. The older woman smiled as she heard the unfamiliar sound of the blonde twin's laugh.

"Alright, kiddies! It's time to pack up! Your parents will be here shortly to pick you up!" Miss Tifa called, clapping her hands. The mix of Junior and Senior kindergarteners began to pack away their toys, the older kids helping more so than the younger children. Roxas looked around the room, wide eyed. It was home time already! Disappointed, he turned to Axel who had a frown on his face. "But I just got here!" Axel whined. "It's okay, Axey. I'll be here tomorrow." Roxas said, a hopeful look on his face. Axel's frown melted when he saw his younger friend's small smile. Nodding, Axel hugged the smaller boy. "Yeah! We can play tomorrow!" The redhead said, enthusiastically. The blonde boy started sniffling again though. "Bunny says he will miss you." Roxas cried, shoving his stuffed toy in front of his crying face. A smacking sound was heard as Axel kissed Bunny on his nose. "I'll miss Bunny too but we can play tomorrow!" Axel said, consoling the rabbit. Blushing, Roxas murmured, "Roxy will miss Axey too..." The redhead blushed himself as he leaned forward to kiss the blonde's nose. "I'll see you tomorrow, Roxy." Axel mumbled, embarrassed. The blonde smiled at his new friend, suddenly liking kindy a lot more.

The door slammed open as a petite brunette rushed into the door. "Sora! Roxy! Mummy's on time!" Aerith called, uncharacteristically shouting her arrival. The blonde boy's head snapped at his name being called. Excited at his mother's appearance, Roxas ran over to cuddle her lower leg before saying goodbye to his new friend. "Mummy! I had fun at kindy today!" Roxas announced, burying his face into her shin. "Mummy! Mummy, can Wiku sleep over tonight?" Sora asked, bouncing over to his mother, hugging her free leg. Aerith nodded as she picked up Roxas, knowing he was more sensitive than the brunette. "Yes, Sora. Tell him to come over with his Mummy later." Aerith said, adjusting Roxas on her hips and picking up their bags. "Bye bye Roxy!" Axel called, waving. The blonde turned and waved back, fervently. "Bye Axey!" Roxas shouted, still waving his hand back and forth.


	2. Chapter 2

Aerith couldn't believe her ears when her sons' kindergarten teacher had told her the good news. Her antisocial little blonde angel had finally made a friend, though he was in the older grade. Tifa had explained that they could be bumped up a grade but they would have to wait until next year. Aerith wasn't too sure what would happen, but Tifa assured her she had at least a few days until the Senior Kindy teacher came back from her sick days.

Racing into the classroom, the brunette woman shouted her arrival, shocking the children and Miss Tifa. She excused herself, sheepishly when she watched as Roxas ran over to her, his chubby little legs wobbling a bit. "Mummy, I had fun at kindy today!" The blonde bubbled, waving his stuffed rabbit up at her, excitedly as he clutched onto one of her legs. Aerith's face broke out into a smile as she listened to her youngest babble about his new friend. Picking up her sensitive child, the brunette woman felt another little body crash into her legs. "Mummy! Can Wiku come over?" Sora questioned, his voice loud in excitement. "Yes, tell him he can come over with his Mummy later tonight." Aerith said, watching her brunette son wobble over towards his older silver haired friend. "Why don't you invite your new friend over too, Roxy?" The brunette woman murmured, placing her son on the floor. "Go on, it's alright." Aerith encouraged, chuckling as she watched her younger twin son nervously make his way over to the older redheaded boy.

"Roxy? Why are you still here?" Axel asked, peering curiously down at the younger blonde boy. Roxas blinked back tears, his social anxiety showing. "Bunny wants you to come over tonight." Roxas blurted out, thrusting the stuffed animal in front of his reddened cheeks. "Okay." Axel chirped, hugging the blonde tightly. Aerith widened her eyes as she took in the sight of her little boy accepting a hug from a friend he had just made today. She was so proud of her little rabbit. "Miss Tifa, I was just wondering, would you mind giving my details to Axel's parents? Roxas asked him to come over today and well, you know he doesn't have very many friends. Please persuade Axel's parents to entrusting their child to me for tonight." The brunette woman pleaded, asking the other brunette for a rare favour. Tifa mock sighed and nodded. "Only because we've been friends since kindergarten, Aerith." She responded, poking her tongue out at the other woman.

"Roxy, it's time to go." Aerith called, holding Sora's hand firmly in her own, her free hand waving to catch the small blonde's attention. For once in his short life, Roxas didn't run immediately to his mother choosing to chat to the redhead more. "See you later, Axey!" The blonde twittered, opening and closing his small hand in farewell. "Okay, Roxy." The redhead responded, mimicking the younger boy's hand movements. Aerith smiled at her little prince, he was finally growing up. Calling a goodbye to Tifa, the brunette picked up the small blonde and brunette, carrying both on each hip. It was a good thing they weren't heavy and they could carry their own back packs, otherwise Aerith would have been in trouble.

Strapping her twins into the car, Aerith couldn't stop smiling. "I told Miss Tifa to tell Axel's parents to call me so Axel can come over, Roxy. Isn't that good?" The brunette cooed as she buckled the blonde into his car seat. Roxas blushed and looked away from his mother, hiding his face once again in the soft white faux fur of his stuffed rabbit. "Roxy's got a friend, Roxy's got a friend!" Sora cheered as Aerith came to buckle the energetic child into the seat. "Shush! Shush, shush, you shush, Sora!" Roxas demanded, emphasising each word with a shake of the stuffed animal. "Sora, do I need to tell Riku's Mummy that he can't come over?" Aerith chastised as she shut the back door and climbed into the driver's seat, shutting her own door with a soft clunk. Sora shook his head vehemently. "Sorry, Roxy." The brunette apologised, flashing a wide grin at the younger blonde. The said blonde only turned away from his twin and glared out the window . Aerith sighed as she drove away from the kindergarten, noticing her child's antisocial behaviour. This was becoming a regular habit for her blonde little angel.

"Daddy!" Axel shrieked as he ran towards the opened door. The redhead was the last to go home as per usual, though he didn't seem to mind. "Axel, my little man! Set any fires today?" Reno joked, as he picked up his son. "Hey, Tifa." Reno called, casually. "It's Miss Tifa to you, Reno." The brunette called back, packing up Axel's backpack and toys. "Daddy, I made a friend and his name is Roxy!" Axel chirped, wriggling excitedly in his father's arms. "Oh really?" The older redhead questioned, leaning his forehead against the younger boy's. "You didn't bully them?" Reno asked, trying not to blink as he stared down his son. Axel stared back, his emerald green eyes widened in an attempt to keep them open. He giggled as his father finally blinked, losing yet another stare down. "Noooo. Roxy invited me to come play at his tonight." Axel said, wriggling even more in his father's arms. Reno quirked a brow at his son. "This kid sure knows how to work quick, huh? You're letting me down, Ax. I thought you were the go getter!" Reno joked, shaking his mini carbon copy playfully.

"Actually, Aerith, his mother, wanted Axel to come over." Tifa called, nonchalantly. Reno glanced at the teacher, a worried look crossing his face. "Should I be concerned?" He asked, rearranging his grip on his son. "No, Roxas is really antisocial and though he's been here since he was one with his brother, he hasn't made any connection to anyone but his mum. So she was a little excited." The woman responded, handing the older redhead his son's backpack and a small slip of paper. "Just go over and let Axel play with Roxas for a bit. Besides, I think you'll like Aerith." Tifa snorted, as she hurried the two redheads out of the classroom. "Okay, Tifa. But you owe me dinner." Reno said, cautiously eyeing the slip of paper. "Daddy! Ring Roxy already!" Axel said, shaking his father by the shoulders. "Wow, I can totally tell that he's your kid, Reno." Tifa muttered, losing all professionalism as she exited the child care. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been around three hours since Aerith had left the kindergarten with her two sons and Roxas' new friend still wasn't here. Peering around the wall, she thought her heart would break at the sight of her blonde son sitting on the bottom step in his chocobo printed onesie, his chin in one hand and Bunny in the other. She knew that Axel was often the last child to be picked up from the childcare so she wasn't too worried but Roxas didn't know that and wouldn't be able to understand even if Aerith tried to explain. "Roxy, Axel will be here soon. Why don't you go play with Sora and Riku?"Aerith called, walking into view of the blonde. Roxas shook his head with an exaggerated sigh. "Bunny wants to greet Axey first." The blonde stated, blaming his stuffed toy. Aerith nodded knowingly. "Ah, I see. Well if that's the case, do you want Mummy to sit with you so you're not lonely?" The brunette woman offered, a soft smile gracing her lips. "No, Bunny wants Axey to himself." Roxas replied, with a slight pout. Aerith let her mouth hang open in shock, her pride as a mother slightly bruised. "Okay Roxy." She murmured, trudging back into the kitchen.

Reno had buckled his son into his car seat and tried to shut the door but Axel wasn't having any of that and started pitching a fit. "I want to talk to Roxy! He's MY friend!" The little redhead cried, kicking his legs in protest. Sighing, the older redhead sat next to his son, whipping out his battered cell phone. "Okay but I have to talk first, Axel." Reno insisted, entering the number he was given into his cell. Holding back his excited child with his free hand, Reno placed his phone against his ear, listening to the soft ringing. "Hello, this is Aerith Gainsborough." An angelic voice called in greeting, her voice slightly crackling over the phone. "H-Hi, this is Reno Sinclair, I'm Axel's dad." The older redhead stammered, surprised at the woman's soft and feminine voice. He was expecting someone like Tifa or Yuffie. "Oh! I'm so glad you called. See my son Roxas invited Axel over to play and I was wondering if you could make it over tonight? Just for a little while." Aerith gushed, her voice lowering to a hushed whisper. "I would really appreciate it, Mr Sinclair. Roxas doesn't have any friends and he's waiting for Axel to come over. Please." The woman murmured, essentially begging the redheaded man. "Okay, Axel stop yelling. I'm telling Roxy's Mummy yes." Reno said, covering his ears from the deafening shrieks of his son. "Hold on, let me get Roxas on the phone." Aerith said, obvious rustling noises coming from her side of the conversation as she got up and left the room.

"Roxy, Mummy has someone on the phone who wants to talk to you." Aerith cooed, shaking the cell phone towards the small blonde. "I don't want to talk to Daddy." The blonde pouted, turning his head away. The brunette woman mock scowled at her youngest and placed the phone against her ear. "Mr Sinclair, I'll turn my phone on loudspeaker, you should put him on the phone and get him to say hello." Aerith said, before removing the phone from her ear and turning the loudspeaker on.

Reno did as the woman said, giving the phone to Axel. "Okay, Axey! You heard Roxy's Mummy, say hi to Roxy." Reno said, watching his son curiously. Axel took the phone carefully in his little hands before screaming into the phone. "HI ROXY!" The little redhead shouted in excitement. "Whoa there kiddo. You're gonna give Daddy a headache with those lungs." Reno said, massaging his temples.

Aerith grinned at her blonde son as his eyes widened at the sound of his friend from the cell phone. "MUMMY! THAT'S NOT DADDY!" Roxas shouted, scrambling towards her. "I never said it was." Aerith teased, shaking the phone at Roxas again. "Axey!" The blonde shrieked into the phone. Somewhere in the background, a barely audible groan was heard over the two excited children. "Roxy, Daddy is taking me to yours right now." Axel said, his voice now crackling over the cell phone. "I'll text you my address, Mr Sinclair." Aerith said, interrupting the conversation. "Rude, Mummy." Roxas stated, snatching the phone away from his mother's hands. Watching the little blonde talk animatedly into the cell phone, Aerith sighed in defeat. She would just have to wait until he was ready to hand the phone back.

"Ax, Daddy needs to get Roxy's Mummy's address. I need the phone back now." Reno said, pleading with his son who in turn smacked his father's chest. "No! I'm talking to Roxy!" The little boy shouted, kicking his legs again. It had been fifteen minutes of screeching and squealing high pitched voices and Reno was beginning to get a headache. "Well, I guess we'll have to go home then. I don't know where Roxas lives. Oh well, you can tell Roxas that we can't make it to his place." Reno said, trying reverse psychology on the younger redhead. Axel paused his excited chattering and narrowed his eyes at his father. "Roxy, I need to go now. Daddy needs your address. See you soon." Axel chirped, scowling at his dad who took the phone away from him almost instantly.

Roxas' face fell at the hasty goodbye from his friend. "Roxy, can I have the phone now?" Aerith asked, politely holding her hand out. With a huff, the blonde returned the phone back to his mother. Aerith quickly texted her address to Reno and smiled down at the younger boy. "Come on, let's go wait with Sora and Riku." She said, still smiling. Roxas nodded cautiously, glancing at the door before he followed his mother in the lounge room where his brother and his friend were playing.

"Daddy, I need you to drive now." Axel stated, blinking bright emerald eyes at his father. Reno swooned as he reread the text that the woman had sent to him. She had texted him her address and even included a smiley face. "Huh? Oh yeah. Driving." Reno muttered, shutting the back door and climbing into the driver's seat. "You're weird, Daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

Reno hummed as he drove to Aerith's house, excited that Axel might make a normal friend. His little budding pyromaniac had no problem making friends but he always picked the trouble makers to spend the most time with. Reno didn't mind that, having spent most of his time around Leon and Cloud who usually beat the living shit out of each other and anyone who came close. Luckily, the two never got the jump on good old Reno who carried at least ten tasers and two electric cow prods in his clothing and bag. Reno chuckled at his memories of the good days.

Axel couldn't wait to go to Roxy's house, singing along to his father's humming. "Said he'd come along and sing a brand new song." Axel chattered away, kicking his legs in excitement. "Ax, stop kicking Daddy." Reno said, firmly as he pulled into Aerith's drive way. "THIS IS ROXY'S HOUSE?!" Axel screamed, kicking his legs harder against the back of Reno's chair. "Daddy loves his little pyro but if you kick Daddy one more time, he's going to call Uncle Cid." Reno muttered, threatening the now quiet redhead. "Sweet silence." Reno said, happily, hopping out of the car. Checking the time on his phone, Reno sighed in relief. It was only five thirty, so they had at least two hours before Axel had to be home and in bed. Opening the back seat's door, he found his little redheaded angel sitting patiently. As he unbuckled the car seat, Reno stepped back to let his bundle of energy scramble out of the car. Reno kept Axel's backpack inside the car and shut the door, locking it by pressing a button on his keys. Axel ran to the front door, knocking loudly.

Roxas perked up as he heard the knocks at the door. Waddling to the front door, Roxas knocked back against the wood. "Roxy! Open the door! Daddy's taking too long!" Axel called through the door, still knocking. "Roxy, is that Axel?" Aerith called, walking towards the blonde who was jumping for the door handle. Roxas nodded and stopped jumping, clutching Bunny to his chest. Aerith smiled and opened the door, letting the redheaded storm race into her house. "ROXY!" Axel called, pouncing on the younger boy. Aerith opened the door wider to see Reno standing on her porch. "Hi, my name's Aerith." The brunette woman called, cheerily, gesturing for the man to enter. "Hey, I'm Reno, yo." The redhead murmured as he entered the house. Looking down, Reno blanched as he saw his fiery son smother the blonde in little kisses, hugging the boy to him. "Ax, gotta let Blondie breathe." Reno scolded as he walked past the two children.

Axel let go of the smaller blonde boy who only giggled in response. "Axey, come up to my room." Roxas cried, leading the way to the stairs. "Be careful, Roxy." Aerith called as she lead Reno into the kitchen. "Kay!" Roxas mumbled. "You sure you can climb the steps Roxy?" Axel asked, concerned. Pouting, the blonde wobbled up to the bottom step and placed both hands on it, which helped his balance as he lifted his legs and rolled onto the step. "See! Roxy can do it." The blonde cried, proud of himself. Roxas continued up the steps just like that, a cautious Axel following him closely behind. Reaching the top of the stairs, Roxas waited patiently for Axel to come up. "Follow Roxy!" The younger boy shouted as he waddled to his room. Axel ran after the smaller boy, giggling. "Wait up, Roxy!" He replied as he chased the blonde.

Roxas stepped into his room, clutching Bunny and sat down in the middle of the floor. Axel entered the room, awestruck. The walls had been painted sky blue with big white fluffy clouds scattered over the walls. The thick white carpet was strewn with soft stuffed animals, thrown and left by Roxas who insisted they were in their proper place. "I like your jammies, Roxy." Axel murmured, his cheeks tinted with red. "Sanks! My Daddy picked them!" Roxas beamed, proud of his chocobo pyjamas. Axel had no idea why but every time the blonde smiled, he wanted to crush the younger boy to his chest in an air denying hug. Shaking his urge off, the small redhead just smiled and nodded as the blonde chattered away excitedly to his new friend.

"I have to thank you, Mr Sinclair. I was really worried for Roxas, he usually pushes away any other kids away. He really likes Axel." Aerith gushed, pouring a cup of coffee for her guest. Reno gazed wistfully at the brunette woman, shrugging off the saddened expression when she turned around to present him with his cup. "Thanks, but really I should be thanking you. Axel is a real handful, you know, always setting fires and hanging out with the trouble making kids. I'm worried, I'm no spring chicken anymore! So, Roxas is like this little angel sent from Heaven." Reno joked, wrapping his hands around the coffee mug, he had taken the drink black with two sugars, sipping the black liquid carefully. Aerith smiled at her own new friend, nodding. "He is like a little angel, isn't he? My cute little antisocial angel." She replied, making herself a cup of tea. Reno couldn't stop glancing at the brunette woman, her green eyes shining vibrantly, her wide grin flashing pearly white teeth and her pink lips which completed her beautiful face. _She's still so gorgeous_, Reno thought.

"Sora, are you okay?" A worried Riku asked his little brunette friend who watched silently as his younger twin hopped up the stairs with his new friend. "Why doesn't Roxy like me, Wiku?" The brunette questioned, saddened by his brother's actions. Riku shook his head in response, wishing he could make his friend feel better when an idea popped into his head. "When Roxy doesn't want to play with you, why don't you come play with me?" Riku suggested, excitedly. Sora perked up and nodded his head. "That's great, Wiku! You're my bestest fwend!" Sora shouted, pouncing on the older boy.

"Let's always be friends, Axey." Roxas murmured, laying next to the redhead on the floor amongst the many toys. "We'll always be friends, Roxy. Whether you want it or not." Axel replied, reaching his hand to grasp the blonde's. "Bunny too?" The blonde questioned. With a chuckle, Axel leaned over and clutched the rabbit's foot as well. "Bunny too."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Real sorry about the late update of this fic, I kinda lost interest. I hope to update again soon, hopefully you enjoy.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

Reno couldn't keep his eyes off the green eyed brunette in front of him, who sipped her tea so elegantly, her pink lip sticked mouth gently pressed against the tea cup as not to leave a smudged mark. She had spent the better half gushing over her sons, telling the redhead all about her twins' embarrassing moments and how they ended up more like their father than her. Reno had just continued to smile, taking in every little detail about her, finally being able to see her up close rather than a few feet away, stealing glances at her beauty. Pulling his cell from his pocket, Reno's eyes widened at the time, it was already eight pm, he had really let time fly just listening to Aerith.

Up in the small blonde's playroom, the two friends were chattering away to each other as Roxas poured some imaginary tea for his redheaded counterpart. "Do you wike sugar, Axey?" Roxas asked, lifting up a purple plastic pot to his friend. "No, I'll have it black like my Daddy's soul." Axel grinned, not realising what he was saying, taking the little chipped tea cup from the blonde. "I will have five sugars in my tea!" Roxas squealed, taking imaginary lumps of sugar and placing them into his own tea cup, giggling and chattering to his friend. "Is Bunny gonna have some?" Axel asked, curious to see that the blonde had placed his stuffed toy onto the floor, long forgotten in the midst of their tea party. Roxas looked down at the toy and shook his head, making loud slurping noises as he drank from his empty cup. "No, Bunny hates tea and parties, so a tea party is death for him!" The blonde said, a little dramatically before returning to making slurping noises. Axel just nodded as he drank from his tea cup as well, looking around the room aimlessly. "This is some good joe!" Axel suddenly claimed, nodding his head in approval. Roxas cocked his head to the side as he placed his tea cup onto the kiddie sized table in front of him. "Was joe?" The blonde asked, confused. "I don't know, my Daddy says it every morning when he drinks from cups like this!" Axel said, shrugging.

"Can Wiku and I play tea party too?" A voice called from the door way, almost timidly. Axel turned to glance at his friend's twin brother who stood awkwardly with one of his friends from Senior Kindy. "Hiya, Riku." Axel called in greeting, lifting his tea cup up in a form of salute. Roxas frowned at his brother and the silver haired boy. "No! Axey and I are playing." He shouted, his lower lip sticking out in his famous sullen pout. Sora winced at his brother's animosity and looked at his friend with tears in his eyes. "I told you Roxy hates me." He murmured before waddling off to his own room with the older boy trailing after him. Axel looked to his friend, curiously, still holding his tea cup tightly in a hand. Roxas slammed his tea cup against the table, still frowning as he picked up Bunny and hugged the toy to his chest. "You okay, Roxy?" Axel asked, placing his cup down onto the table as well, leaning his chin into his palm, gazing at the now silent blonde. "I don't like playing with Sorwa." Roxas murmured, glad his mother hadn't seen or heard it, knowing she would force the two to play together. Axel watched as the blonde fiddled with the tag on his stuffed toy before placing Bunny on the ground again to pick up his tea cup. "Oh no! My is cold!" Roxas exclaimed, shock evident on his face. Axel laughed as he picked up the teapot and poured more into his blonde friend's cup.

"Come on, Axel. It's time for Roxas to go to sleep." Reno called, interrupting the two sleepy kids' conversation. Axel scowled in response but sat up to see his younger blonde friend had almost fallen asleep on the little purple plastic chair, gripping his cup tightly in one hand and Bunny in the other. "Fine, Daddy." The younger redhead conceded, realising that his friend was younger than him. Roxas snapped awake as the older boy hopped off the plastic chair. "Axey, where you going?" The blonde murmured, sleep clouding his voice. Axel smiled at his friend before ruffling his hair in goodbye. "I gotta go home, Roxy!" The redhead said, still affectionately patting the blonde's head. Roxas pouted sleepily but nodded. "Goodbye, Axey." The blonde murmured, blinking tired eyes at the redhead who had finally pulled his hand away from the younger boy's head. "Come on, Ax." Reno murmured again, looking at his son fondly. Axel turned and flicked cat like eyes to his father before running towards him and hugging one of the older man's long legs. Reno smiled down at his son before picking him up and turning to the brunette woman who stood next to him. "Thank you very much, Mr Sinclair. I really appreciate you coming over." Aerith whispered, entering the room to pick up her very sleepy blonde son and hold him against her body, the little boy clinging to her. "It's no problem, well, see you at the kindergarten." Reno said, picking up his own son and waving goodbye to the brunette woman. "Say thanks, Ax." Reno instructed, flicking his gaze to the silent boy in his arms. "Thanks, Roxy's Mummy. Bye bye!" The little redhead whispered, in a hushed voice noticing that his friend was asleep in his mother's arms. Aerith smiled at the younger redhead and waved goodbye, watching the two of her guests descend the stairs and exit the house, shutting the door behind them quietly. The brunette quickly walked into her blonde son's room and laid her sleeping son into his bed, tucking him into the pale blue sheets and placing Bunny by his side.

Looking around the blonde's room, Aerith sighed as she realised she hadn't seen her brunette son along with Riku since Axel and Reno came over. Exiting the blue sky painted room, Aerith walked down the hall to Sora's room, opening the door and peeking in. Her first born twin's room was painted to look like a sunset bursting over an island's horizon, a lot of fiery reds and oranges used to create the look. Opening the door further, Aerith saw the two children holding hands as they slept on Sora's bed. Smiling to herself, the brunette shut the door and pulled her cell phone out, texting her neighbour, Riku's dad, Sephiroth, alerting him that Riku would be spending the night. Everything seemed to be coming together for her two little angels and she couldn't help the overwhelming sense of pride kicking in. She padded her way to her room, unable to keep the smile off her face, already making plans to invite Axel over this weekend for Roxas.

Reno smacked his face against the steering wheel of his car, depressed. He had no idea that Axel's new friend would be the son of the brunette nymph he had fallen in love with three years ago, only for her to disappear off the face of the earth. He hadn't even managed to get her name from anyone. He tried asking Cloud and Leon but they instantly shut the conversation down every time he had attempted to bring it up, stating that he didn't want to get to know the conniving brunette like they did. The older man hit his face against the wheel once more before his son gave a sharp kick to the back of his seat. "Drive Daddy! We need to go home and sleep." Axel shouted, annoyed by his father's depressed state. "Okay, Ax. Daddy's driving." Reno murmured, starting the engine of his minivan. "Why are you in such a rush to get home anyways, Ax?" The older redhead asked as he pulled away from Aerith's house, reversing out of the driveway. The younger redhead paused to look at his father through the rear view mirror. "Because the sooner we get home, the sooner I can sleep which means I'll wake up and get ready for kindy and get to see Roxas." Axel explained, rushing through his sentence, excitedly. Reno wasn't expecting an answer like that from his son as he looked back into the mirror, flashing a grin at his son. "Anything for the bitches huh, Ax?" Reno joked, driving along the streets to their house. Axel nodded, flashing a similar grin to his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Sora sat in the lounge room on a blue and white floral two seater couch, facing away from his silver haired friend who was seated next to him, in order to hide his pout. "Sora? Why don't we go ask Roxas to play?" Riku suggested, knowing that the brunette was still upset by his younger brother. "Roxy will just say no, because he hates me." Sora sighed, resting his chin in both of his hands, propped up on the arm of the loveseat. Frowning, Riku didn't know what to say to his now saddened best friend. "Well, let's go ask anyways." The older boy murmured, hopping off the couch and extending a hand to help his younger friend. Sora nodded in defeat and took the pale hand offered to him and slipped off the couch to follow the older boy to his brother's room.

Standing outside of his brother's room, Sora frowned as he listened to the excited squeaks and squeals of his younger brother, something he had rarely heard himself before. The brunette waddled forward to open the door and stood quietly in the doorway, waiting for Roxas to notice him, like he always did except this time he was so engrossed in his playing with his new friend that he hadn't heard the familiar creaking of the door opening. "Can Wiku and I play tea party too?" Sora asked, a little timidly, peering into the blonde's room to see the two engaged in a deep childish conversation.

Riku watched as Axel stopped talking to the blonde and turned towards the brunette and the silver haired boy, greeting the older boy. Nodding, Riku pushed his friend a little more into the room. Roxas frowned at the interruption and shook his head vehemently. "No! Axey and I are playing!" The small blonde shouted, glaring at the brunette boy until he stepped backwards and out of the room to stand in the doorway again. With a wince, Sora turned to his friend and pouted. "I told you Roxy hates me. " He whispered before waddling off to his room, pushing the big white door and entering the room. Riku gave one last look to the blonde and redhead who resumed playing before he followed after the even sadder brunette boy.

"Sora? You can always play with me." Riku offered as he came into his friend's room, noticing the brunette was lying face down on his bed. Lifting his head, Sora nodded at the silver haired boy before resuming his dramatic position on the bed. "Got it, Wiku." Sora murmured, his voice hushed by the blanket. The older boy knew how it felt to be ignored by siblings, as he had three older brothers who were triplets and they were definitely not interested in playing with him at all. Walking over to his friend, Riku climbed up on the bed and rolled the brunette over. "I'm serious, we can always play. No matter what time it is, you can just call for me and I'll hear you!" Riku said, comforting the little boy who had been sniffling, with his reddened eyes and wet cheeks. Nodding, Sora jumped on the older boy and hugged him. "Thanks, Wiku!" Sora cried, rolling off the older boy to stare sleepily at his ceiling, content with the silver haired boy's promise. Riku smiled and grabbed the smaller boy's hand, feeling sleep come over him as well as he lay next to the drowsy brunette. Soon enough the pair of boys fell asleep, clutching each other's hand like a lifeline.

Sora awoke the next morning, confused as to why he was pressed up against someone in his bed. "Mummy, we can't share this bed, remember? You're too big." The brunette murmured, trying to pull his hand away from the other's. "Sora, I'm Riku not Mummy." The silver haired boy mumbled, rolling over to look at the brunette, sleepily blinking his eyes. Surprised, Sora cuddled the other boy. "Why are you not home?!" The brunette shouted, happy that his friend had spent the night. Riku shrugged his little shoulders and hugged the other boy back, trying to fight going back to sleep. Realising that the older boy was still tired, Sora settled in against him, closing his eyes and encouraging himself to fall asleep. Riku smiled fondly at his friend and hugged the boy closer to him, resuming his peaceful slumber.

Looking at the time, Aerith was worried about her brunette son who usually rose with the sun, spreading love, joy and his beautiful smile all around. Checking her kitchen clock again, she noted that it was quarter past eleven in the morning. Frowning, she ascended the stairs, bypassing her blonde son's room, knowing he would sleep all day if he was lucky. _Thank heavens, today is Saturday_, Aerith thought to herself as she opened the door to her first born son's room. Peeking in, she saw the brunette and silver haired boy entangled in the sheets and each other, still heavily asleep. Smiling to herself, she shut the door and made her way down the stairs to get some chores done while her sons were sleeping.

Roxas woke up, surprised to see himself in his bed, snuggled up with Bunny, Axel nowhere in sight. Pouting, the blonde sat up in his bed and clutched his stuffed toy tightly to his chest. Flipping the covers off, Roxas wriggled out of his bed, carrying Bunny over to the table where the redhead and he had played last night. The small boy placed Bunny in Axel's seat and he sat himself in the same purple plastic chair from last night. "I know you don't like tea parties, Bunny but it'll be fun." Roxas said, trying to encourage the silent toy. The blonde poured a cup of tea into the chipped tea cup and placed it in front of the stuffed toy, pouring himself a cup of tea in his usual cup. But as he placed his usual cup in front of him, he felt incomplete, stealing glances at the other chipped cup he tried not to use. Frowning, Roxas swapped the cups, taking the chipped one from the stuffed toy and replacing it with his once favourite cup. "Bunny, this cup is better. I'll take this one." Roxas stated, taking the redhead's cup from last night and drinking happily from the empty chipped cup. The blonde felt better now using the other cup, instead of the usual perfect one he insisted on using. Roxas didn't feel as empty as he played with his stuffed toy, comforted by the chipped tea cup.

Axel sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands, frowning at his father and his uncle. "Uncle Rude, go away. It's sleepy time." Axel murmured, rolling over in his bed to hide from the two older men who raced into his room to wake him up. "Reno, you're going to let him do that?" Rude said, a little hurt by his favourite nephew shunning him. Reno shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his temples. "I told you, he wouldn't wanna wake up. He's trying to sleep away the days until kindy." Reno said, trying to suppress a smile at his son. Rude looked to the older redhead, confused. Picking up on his friend's confusion, Reno flashed a grin at the bald man. "My little man has a little angel of a boyfriend!" The older redhead chirped, taking in the widened eyes of his friend. "Axel has a boyfriend? What about me, Ax? I thought you were gonna marry Tifa and me?" Rude questioned, shaking the little bundle of sleepy red spikes. Axel sat up, groaning from being awoken by the two older men. "I'll marry you later! I'm sleepy now." The little redhead said, almost pleadingly trying to placate the bald man so he could go back to sleep. "No, you had your chance. You have a new boyfriend. Cheater." Rude said, turning away from the little boy in a huff. Reno chuckled at his friend's hurt behaviour and the shocked expression on his son's face. "I can still marry Aunty Tifa though right?" Axel questioned, leaning forward to grab the bald man's shirt and shaking it. "Oh, so you only cared about Tifa! Well, I guess I'll go, Ax. You won't be seeing Uncle Rude anymore." The older man said, slipping a pair of sunglasses on and getting up off the floor to stand near the little redhead's bed. Axel, now fully awake, began to sniffle and wipe his eyes. "Oh come on, Rude. Don't make him cry." Reno scolded, punching his friend's shoulder and picking his son up to comfort him. "Well maybe if he didn't promise his cute hand to Tifa and I, I wouldn't have to make him cry." Rude said, a little put off by the two redheads. "It's not Ax's fault that he's a player like his Daddy! You little stud!" Reno joked, knowing that the older man was just teasing his son. "I'm sorry, Axel. You forgive me?" Rude asked, poking the smaller boy gently with a finger. Axel shook his mane of red spikes and glared at his uncle. "I hate you, Uncle Rude!" Axel shouted, pouting and glaring at the bald man who pretended to clutch his heart and fall to his knees. "Oh you're killing me, kid." Rude murmured, still clutching his chest. Reno and Axel just looked at the bald man on the floor, mumbling about how if Tifa and he had children they wouldn't be anything like the redheaded devil. "Don't worry, Ax. Rude's just baby crazy." Reno explained, kicking his friend fondly.


	7. Chapter 7

Roxas had sat at his play table, fiddling with his tea set for hours, fondly staring at the chipped tea cup and chattering to Bunny about his new redheaded friend. The stuffed toy just looked blankly at the blonde with his black button eyes, his stitched mouth pursed in silence. The blonde sighed, craving some form of actual conversation and poked the toy with his index finger. "You could talk, Bunny and not be so rude!" Roxas admonished, pulling his finger back to shake in the toy's face. The small boy just pouted as the doll slumped forward and fell off the plastic chair in response. "Just because you hate tea parties, drama queen!" Roxas muttered, choosing to leave the stuffed doll on the floor and staring at his tea set sadly. The blonde boy missed the redhead already and not even Bunny could help alleviate the loneliness in his small chest.

Aerith bit her lip in concern as she watched from the doorway of her youngest son's room, a depressed feel sitting heavy in the air. She looked on, taking in the soft sighs of the blonde boy as he ran his small fingers over the chipped tea cup, staring longingly at the tea set. The brunette woman pulled herself away from the sight of the lonely blonde and made her way to her other son's room, where she could hear animated squealing and screaming through the walls and closed door. Opening the door, Aerith was a little surprised to see her mischievous brunette son pouncing on the older boy and tickling him with no mercy. The silver haired boy was squealing in between his pained giggles, his normally pale face turning bright red with a few tears slipping out of his now deep aquamarine eyes. "Sora, don't you think that Riku needs to breathe?" Aerith chastised, shaking her finger at the younger boy who only grinned sheepishly before retreating from the older boy who gulped down big breaths of air. "Thanks Mrs Gainsborough." Riku panted, thanking his best friend's mother for saving him. The brunette woman just smiled at the silver haired boy before exiting the room, knowing that her son would be on the other boy almost as soon as she moved from the doorway. "Ahh! Sora!" Riku squealed, under the younger boy's relentless tickle attacks. Aerith shook her head as she made her way down the stairs, heading towards the lounge room and removing her cell phone from her pants pocket.

"UWAAAAHHHH!" Axel screamed as he lunged forward and out of his father's arms onto the bald man who was now laying silently on the floor. Reno hadn't expect his son's battle cry nor the boy's jump from his arms, which resulted in the small boy landing on the other older man. "Oww. Ax!" Rude murmured, slipping his now cracked sunglasses off with a glare. "I WILL HAVE TIFA FOR MY BRIDE UNTIL I'M OLD ENOUGH TO ASK ROXY AND HE SAYS YES AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME OLD MAN!" Axel shouted, kicking and clawing the older man viciously. Unable to understand the frantic shouting of the redhead boy, Rude sat still under the violent assault, pleading his friend to take his son away silently with his eyes. "You tell him, Ax! Nobody takes Tifa's titties away from a Sinclair without a fight!" Reno crowed, encouraging his fierce redheaded son. "R-Reno! Come on!" Rude exclaimed, now shielding his face from the aggressive fireball of red and green. The older redhead shook his head with a flash of a grin. "No, you better start buttering up his violent self before he breaks your back up pair of glasses!" Reno taunted, his teal eyes sparkling with humour. "Ax, you know you're my favourite nephew, you can marry Tifa w-whenever!" Rude stammered, hoping that would be enough to satisfy the now manic child. "I'm so FLATTERED! But you're too late!" Axel shouted, standing up on the older man only to jump on his pants pocket, crushing the hidden pair of sunglasses. "AXEL! Why?!" Rude yelled, pulling out the mangled pair of glasses, staring despairingly at the broken frames before flicking his gaze to the younger redhead who had crawled back into his bed and flung the sheets over his head and body, announcing that it was sleep time. Rude stared at the small lump under the sheets then down to his broken pair of back up glasses before glaring at his sheepish redheaded friend. "Your kid is one demon of a child." The bald man whispered, a little nervous of the small boy. "Be glad I don't let him practice with the EMR." Reno joked, his eyes lit up with suppressed laughter as he took in his friend's terrified expression.

The older redhead was interrupted in the middle of teasing his close friend when his pocket vibrated. Frowning, Reno indicated to Rude that they should move to the lounge room as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. As he left his son's bedroom, the redhead opened his text messages to see that Aerith had texted him. "Oh gods, she messaged me!" Reno squealed, and did a happy dance, raising the cell phone above his head. Returning to his normal behaviour, Rude raised an eyebrow at his eccentric friend, shaking his head slightly. "Aerith texted me! RUDE THIS IS EXCITING, YOU BASTARD. BE HAPPY FOR ME!" Reno shouted, shaking the phone in his bald friend's face. "She probably texted for her son right? Therefore...She texted Axel and not you." Rude commented, stepping away from the cell phone and the now crushed redhead. "Oh, Rude. You spit on a man's hopes and dreams." Reno muttered, pouting slightly. The bald man blinked at his redheaded counterpart before resigning himself to sitting on one of the couches. Still pouting, Reno opened the text from Aerith and read the message. _"Mr Sinclair, I was wondering if it would be alright if Axel would like to come over tomorrow? I'm taking the boys to the beach and figured he might like to come? I'll bring him straight back home. Thanks a lot, Aerith."_ Reno hadn't realised he was reading the message aloud until Rude gave a rare chuckle. "She shut you down quickly, you're not even invited." The bald man murmured, chuckling once again. "Shut up, Rude!" Reno shouted, texting quickly his acceptance to the brunette woman before pegging the phone at his friend's head. "What is wrong with you and your kid?! You're so violent!" Rude yelled as he rubbed the back of his head, glaring at his now smirking friend. "I don't know what you're talking about, Rude." Reno said, attempting an innocent tone.

Aerith sat patiently, crossing one leg over the other as she relaxed waiting for the reply from the father of her son's friend. She was surprised though when her phone buzzed almost immediately after she sent the text. Picking up her pink phone, she opened the text and read the redheaded man's text. _"Yeah, that would be awesome. I'll drop him at yours tomorrow at midday?" _Aerith nodded before she replied.

Reno heard his phone vibrate somewhere under his friend, diving onto the bald man and searching for the cell. "Get off!" Rude said, firmly pushing the redhead off him. "I only wanted the phone, Rude. Don't worry! I wasn't going to bother you anymore than necessary!" Reno shouted, eccentrically as he read the brunette's text message; _"Yes, thank you. I'll take pictures :)". _Reno swooned as he reread the message, hugging the phone to his chest. "God, I love it when she sends me smiley faces." The redhead murmured, as he looked at the phone lovingly. "You've got serious issues." Rude stated, throwing his lovesick friend a disgusted look. "I know." Reno swooned once more, hugging the phone to his chest and giggling like a teenage girl.

"Thanks once again, Aerith. Paine and I had a wonderful night alone." A tall man murmured, leaning against the door frame of the front door, talking to the brunette woman who stood with her brunette son. "Oh, no problem, Sephiroth. Riku is always welcome to come over and stay the night." Aerith gushed, affectionately patting the silver haired boy's head. "Riku, say thanks to Mrs Gainsborough." Sephiroth murmured once more, pushing the little boy forward. "Thank you, Mrs Gainsborough." Riku mumbled, a little embarrassed by being put on the spot by his father. "It's okay, Riku. Thank you for being so polite!" Aerith said, chuffed by the silver haired boy's sweet nature. "Bye bye, Wiku! See you tomorrow!" Sora shouted, jumping up and down next to his mother, waving his hand frantically. Riku smiled fondly at his friend before he responded with a soft "Goodbye.", waving his hand as well. Sephiroth, slightly awkward by the affectionate display between the two boys, grabbed his son's hand and pulled the boy away, waving to the brunette woman as they made their way next door to their own house. Smiling, Aerith pulled her own son into their house, shutting the front door quietly behind her.


End file.
